Simple Short Stories of a Not-So Simple Relationship: My Rock
by NinjaGazelle
Summary: The second in a series of unrelated one-shots surrounding Naruto and Sasuke. Alternates between AU and real universe, just keepin' you on your toes. To find others see my profile


Ze 2nd...I'm doing this for two main reasons. One, I am bored as hell. Two, I kind of went of a picture hoarding binge online of Naru and Sasu fanart and was more than inspired. Hopefully, the pictures will show up but the pictures for the stories are what inspired me to write these different stories. Please Enjoy~

* * *

The young Hokage gazed out the window in a sort of state. His blue eyes were hazy like his thoughts. His white and red cloak rested on the back of the chair he was not sitting in. Naruto Uzumaki had made it. He had reached his goal of becoming Hokage. However, every dream realized has its share of bittersweet consequences. He was alone on his special day. Ordinarily, Naruto did not care about his birthday. For the blond it was only the village that mattered not trivial things like birthdays. The day outside was crisp with autumn but the sun shone with disregard of the temperature. Disgusted with the beauty of the world outside, Naruto turned from the view of Konoha to be discontent with his cluttered office. The magnificent desk the previous Hokage had kept in flawless order was now a disaster. Paperwork was his life, not the action or responsibility he had yearned for. Naruto wanted to be out there, he wanted to be out there with _him_. Despite the work of the job, Naruto still valued his role. He cared for his people more than the ordinary ninja did. Be it any other day in October, Naruto's face would have been bright with a contagious smile that everyone had a soft spot for. Before Naruto could wallow any longer in the gloom of his shady office, the door to the room opened quickly. Naruto faced the enterer and was disappointed to see it was simply Sakura. She was her glowing self with the swollen belly of a pregnant mother and knowing eyes to go with it.

"Naruto, what are you doing in here?" She asked as she waddled toward the desk. Naruto stood from the ledge he had been sitting on and forced a smile for his childhood friend.

"What are you talking about, Sakura-chan? I'm the Hokage aren't I? I've got a lot of paperwork to take care of." Naruto said with a sly grin. Sakura smirked and rounded the desk to approach him. She raised her arms for Naruto to walk into. He did with a begrudging smile. As Sakura held him against the motherly bugle of her abdomen she shook lightly with laughter. "What?" Naruto asked, pulling away, but still keeping his arms on her hips.

"Nothing much. I just never thought I would see you here." She answered with a glint of cheery light in her green eyes.

"Oh, thanks for all of the faith you had in me." Naruto mumbled, feigning a broken heart. Sakura winked before pulling gently on Naruto's hand.

"You come with me. We've got something set up for you." Sakura urged. Naruto raised his eyebrows but decided to follow her. Without his cloak and ceremonial hat of the Hokage, Naruto felt like himself. He and Sakura walked from the main hall building and through the village. They discussed mindless things, the pregnancy, the weather, Sakura's husband, and other non-issues. She specifically avoided the topic of _him, _much to the thankfulness of Naruto. The pair was so well-known throughout the village that Naruto and Sakura were bowed to on many occasions by fellow ninja or regular citizens. The day was still stunningly beautiful when Sakura guided Naruto into the Ichiraku ramen shop. His stomach rumbled on demand at the delicious scents of the shop. Sakura went to step into the shop through the cloth doorway when Naruto held up.

"You go on. I'll be there in a second." Naruto said with false gaiety. Sakura nodded slowly, meaningfully before stepping into the shop. When she was gone, Naruto let his shoulders loosen and the smile faded from his face. With his hands placed in his pockets, Naruto made his way to the solid wall of the ramen shop. He leaned against it and squinted his eyes to look up at the azure blue. Naruto let out a nearly silent moan of fatigue. He had not slept a full night since _he _left for his mission. It was not that Naruto was worried for Sasuke's safety he was simply anxious. Even if he would never admit it, Naruto needed Sasuke to keep him grounded. Naruto was the sky but Sasuke was his rock.

Naruto had been lying in bed with his hands resting behind his head as he watched Sasuke rush about the room. The bedroom was dark but the wooden floor was colored by the pale light of the moon outside. Sasuke had been preparing for the mission for days but the night had gotten away from him after Naruto had distracted him. Then, as he hopped around Naruto's messy apartment trying to find his ANBU uniform Naruto could not help but smile. Sasuke's hair was a sight. It was ruffled thanks to Naruto and Sasuke was obviously out of sorts. Naruto's eyes followed Sasuke until he finally stopped roaming. He was donned in the gray attire of an ANBU ninja. He had one strap of his backpack over a shoulder and his mask was across the back of his head. Sasuke was facing the door of the apartment, away from Naruto.

"I'll see you when you get back, then." Naruto had said in a measured voice. He knew how Sasuke felt about displaying feelings. Everything was on Sasuke's terms, something that Naruto was fine with. When Sasuke did not reply, Naruto's eyes traveled down to the white sheets of his bed. As silent as the skilled assassin he was, Sasuke crept onto the bed. He crawled over Naruto with a disquieted face. Naruto was surprised by the sudden proximity. "Hey," He said softly.

"Hey," Sasuke echoed. With a free hand, Sasuke reached out to tenderly touch Naruto's jaw. "I had fun tonight." His voice was nearly inaudible.

"Oh," Naruto blurted out without thinking. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he began to pull away but Naruto shot out his hand to bring Sasuke back. "Sorry, I meant to say, me too." Naruto murmured seductively before putting a light kiss on Sasuke's chin. His skin was so soft it made Naruto's heart break. Without saying another word, Sasuke gave Naruto a firm kiss on the mouth. It was with feeling and Naruto felt something stirring in his loins. Sasuke retreated back from the kiss as fast as he had arrived and was at the door within seconds. "Damn you, Sasuke!" Naruto complained. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder with a knowing look.

"See you." He said flatly before sliding on the mask and escaping into the night.

Now, four days later, Naruto was dying. He needed Sasuke and he was having trouble keeping composure. He had made his way into the ramen shop and was sitting by childhood friends. The shop was crowded with ninjas who were full of energy. All were except for Naruto. Even he, the glowing sun, Naruto was not the life of the party. Some seemed to be noticing this.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Choji asked Naruto as he crammed his way into the open seat beside the Hokage. Naruto applied a noncommittal smile before waving away Choji's worry.

"Tons of paperwork. It really gets to me." Naruto mumbled before slurping up noodles. Choji nodded gravely in understanding. The two sat together, eating their ramen and not talking as the rest of the shop was ablaze with social interaction.

"So Naruto," Ino sang, slipping in between Naruto and Choji. Choji's face colored immediately with Ino's arrival. She giggled at his reaction and looked to Naruto. "Where's that party animal, Sasuke?" Ino asked with a raised eyebrow. She was being sarcastic obviously. It was well known how much Sasuke hated parties or social functions of any capacity. Naruto snorted at her comment.

"A mission. Can't disclose too much." Naruto answered with a wink as if spilling a secret to Ino. She smiled mischievously.

"Well, that's fine I guess." Ino stretched her arms above her head dramatically and rested one arm down upon Choji's shoulder. "Happy birthday, Sixth." She said softly before walking back to join the others. Naruto turned to see Choji's embarrassed face and laughed in amusement. Choji instantly buried himself in ramen. The night passed similarly. People came and went giving congratulations and other greetings. Naruto ate ramen until he was full and the clock had neared eight-thirty when he finally began with the sake. Naruto had finished nearly an entire bottle to himself when he felt the pressure of someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned, hopeful for that mask of a face. Instead it was Sakura.

"I think it's time you went home. You said you had a lot of paperwork, right?" Sakura asked. Naruto only nodded and pushed himself away from the counter of the shop. Teuchi , the jovial owner of the shop bade Naruto farewell and good tidings as he stumbled out. Sakura offered to walk Naruto home but he graciously declined. Half-drunk from the sake, half from the sadness of Sasuke's absence, Naruto meandered through the village. Rather than finding himself at home, Naruto was not too surprised to discover he had arrived at his office. He walked in without turning on the lights. His guide was the clear night's moon. Naruto settled down into his comfortable chair. His mind was not the flurry of activity it had been all day. He let his eyes close and mind drift.

"Naruto, wake up." Someone familiar said into Naruto's ear. His eyes fluttered but he did not stir completely. "Idiot, seriously, get up. You're the Hokage for godssake." The tone and voice was extremely familiar, so much so that Naruto felt a small smile grow at the corner of his mouth.

"That's true, I am." Naruto whispered.

"Were you drinking?" Sasuke asked. With his eyes still closed, Naruto could practically hear the smirk in Sasuke's voice. Naruto reached up with both hands to touch Sasuke's face. He opened his eyes slowly and was washed over with relief upon seeing Sasuke's handsome visage.

"And if I was?" Naruto taunted. He pressed upward to kiss Sasuke gently. Despite its briefness, Naruto felt amelioration at Sasuke's touch and presence. Sighing, Sasuke pulled back. He pulled his mask off the back of his head and set it upon Naruto's desk. Sasuke leaned against Naruto's desk and crossed his arms.

"Well, here I am." Sasuke said bluntly. Naruto gave him a questioning look.

"Yes?"

"Sakura told me you were moping about. I'm here now." Sasuke said, avoiding Naruto's gaze. Naruto could not help but laugh. Naruto stood up from the chair that had his Hokage cloak. He grinned at Sasuke.

"Yes, you are here." Naruto leaned forward for a kiss but stopped partway. Sasuke groaned at Naruto's childishness and met him. "You're such a tsundere, Sasuke." Naruto mumbled between kisses.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered before smiling into Naruto's lips.

* * *

And no I do not write them this quickly, it just happened to already be written.


End file.
